


Marabilia University AU

by lovelyrey



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Multi, University AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrey/pseuds/lovelyrey
Summary: Tan solo una historia donde nuestros personajes favoritos van a la universidad y llevan una vida relativamente tranquila, o al menos, lo intentan.





	1. Arthmael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthmael recibe una noticia realmente desagradable, y de ahí en adelante el día se tuerce un poco.

—Espere, espere, espere. ¿Cómo que me van a echar del equipo? —le pregunto alterado al director. 

—Tus notas han bajado notablemente Arthmael, si no te pones las pilas esta decisión será permanente.

Menuda estupidez. Pues claro que han bajado, si me paso más tiempo entrenando que estudiando. ¿Y qué? No es como si quisiera seguir aquí. 

—Lo siento, pero son órdenes directas de tu padre. Si en un futuro quieres dirigir la empresa familiar, necesitas la carrera.

Me llevo los dedos a la sien para calmarme. Llevo toda la vida escuchando a mi padre hablar de como algún día heredaría toda la empresa y que necesitaba estar preparado. Suficiente como para que me lo repitan de nuevo.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? —le pregunto para poder terminar con esta estúpida situación.

—Faltan dos meses para los exámenes finales. ¿No te gustaría pasar a tu último año en vez de quedarte estancado en este? —Asiento—. Estudia Arthmael, búscate un tutor, no salgas de la biblioteca, deja de montar fiestas. Lo que sea para evitar tus distracciones”

Mis entrañas sienten tanto ganas de reír como de gritar. ¿Buscarme un tutor? Soy autosuficiente. ¿No salir de la biblioteca? Imposible ¿Dejar las fiestas? Ni de coña. 

Noto la mirada inquisitiva del director sobre mí. Decido asentir para poder largarme de allí. Estoy a punto de salir del despacho, rozo el pomo de la puerta con la mano, pero él abre la boca.

—Y Arthmael… si subes tu media, el año que viene recuperarás el puesto de capitán.

No me molesto ni en girarme. Abro la puerta y me largo de allí.

Tan solo doy diez pasos hasta que noto una fuerza chocar contra mí capaz de tirarme al suelo. Parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte precisamente.  
Me incorporo y veo a un crío que seguramente sea de primer año recogiendo apresuradamente sus libros. Todo me da vueltas pero noto que me está pidiendo perdón. A pesar del mareo, me pongo en pie.

—Mira por dónde vas la próxima vez, o no durarás mucho por aquí —le espeto para recibir un golpe en el cuello.

—¿Acaso ganas algo intimidando a los de primer año? —me recrimina una voz desgraciadamente conocida desde atrás.

—¡Lynne! —le grito con falsa emoción girándome cara a ella—. ¿No tenías una manifestación de esas o algo que me permita perderte de vista?”

—Ya te gustaría, pero no, voy de voluntaria a ayudar a los primerizos, ya sabes, un acto altruista, no sé si te suena.

—¿Te suena a tí eso de buscarte amigos de tu edad?

—Por lo menos han demostrado ser más maduros y educados que tú— me contesta con un tono tajante con el que sé que la discusión ha terminado.

Pasa a mi lado empujándome con el hombro y se va con el crío que me tiró al suelo, no sin antes encargarse de que la escuche llamándome gilipollas.

Todavía más cabreado que antes, emprendo de nuevo mi camino hasta mi dormitorio, y en cuanto llego, me tiro en la cama, dedicándome a gritar contra la almohada para, unos minutos después, sumergirme en un sueño profundo.


	2. Lynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne hace un amigo nuevo, pero su buena suerte termina ahí.

—Lo siento, por meterte en este apuro —murmura el muchacho que camina a mi lado.

—No tienes por qué sentir nada, no es culpa tuya. Arthmael es una persona, como decirlo… que te quita las ganas de todo. Es egoísta, arrogante y se cree el rey de la universidad. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado y pases de él.

El chiquillo se encoge de hombros, sin querer ponerse de ningún bando. Y yo no lo culpo, sé lo que cuesta adaptarse el primer año, aún estando a punto de terminar el curso. 

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas? 

—Hazan.

—Bueno, encantada Hazan, yo soy Lynne, supongo que ya lo sabes. ¿Primer año, verdad?

—Pues… sí. ¿Eres tú la voluntaria de las guías?

—En efecto —le respondo con una pose orgullosa.

Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca en completo silencio, por suerte, es cómodo. Parece que todo lo que ve le impresiona, se queda embobado mirando hacia todas partes. Ojalá todos fueran así.

En menos de dos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino y entramos. Busco alguna mesa que esté libre para poder empezar a ayudarlo, pero todas están repletas por la iniciativa. ¿En qué momento los estudiantes de económicas se volvieron tan gentiles y abnegados?

Decido llevarlo hasta la mesa más vacía, en la que están sentados y charlando sólo dos compañeros míos de la facultad de ciencias, que al menos son bastante agradables. 

—Hola chicos, ¿os importa si nos sentamos aquí? —les pregunto por mera educación, sentándome antes de que puedan contestar.

—Siempre estás invitada a sentarte con nosotros, Lynne. Y tu amigo también —me dice Ari, mirando a Hazan para que tome asiento.

—Gracias Ari. ¿Vosotros también estáis en el voluntariado?

—¿Voluntariado? ¿Te refieres a lo de las tutorías para los menos avanzados o las guías para los novatos?

—¿Perdón? Soy el primero de mi clase, con notas mucho mejores que los estudiantes de segundo año —interviene Hazan por primera vez.

Veo como Ari da un respingo y lo mira con interés, incluso su amigo, que parecía inmerso en su lectura, alzó la vista, y por un momento parecía juzgar la situación, preguntándose si merecía la pena malgastar el tiempo.

—En ocasiones no tiene ni idea de cómo decir las cosas —dice mientras cierra el libro y se gira hacia mi nuevo amigo—. Me llamo Clarence, encantado.

—Yo Hazan —le contesta tendiéndole la mano.

—Vaya, por fin algo digno de tu atención, bendito chaval que hace que levantes la vista del libro —su amigo lo ignora rodando los ojos y volviendo a sumergirse en el libro—.  
Bueno Hazan, siento empezar con mal pie. Me llamo Ariadne, pero si te atreves a llamarme así tal vez te quedes sin lengua. 

—En el fondo es un cachito de pan —interviene el otro sin levantar la mirada, para recibir un estuchazo en toda la cara.

—El caso Lynne, es que me preguntaba ¿qué voluntariado?

—Pues tú lo has dicho, ayudar a los más jóvenes con sus asignaturas y enseñarles esto.

—Ah… pues a nosotros nos lo ofrecieron por créditos, pero no nos hacen falta. Además, estoy metida en la biblioteca para que la gente deje de perseguirme y me deje tranquila.

—¿Cómo que créditos? Yo estaba haciendo esto por voluntad propia, Geraint no dijo nada de créditos.

—Oh dios, tienes un profesor corrupto. ¿Quién lo diría?

Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando siento una mano en el hombro. Me alarmo por un segundo, pero me relajo al ver al conserje.

—Lynne, el rector te reclama. Te está esperando en el despacho.

Por un segundo me alarmo, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? Después recuerdo que realmente no hice nada digno de su presencia, por lo que aprovecharé para quejarme del profesor.

—Gracias, ahora mismo voy. 

Me giro hacia mis compañeros, ahora todos atentos a mí debido a la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, traviesilla? —me pincha Ari guiñándome un ojo constantemente.

—Creo que nada, pero ahora lo descubriré. ¿Podéis echarle un ojo a Hazan mientras voy allí?

Ambos asienten, y los tres nos fijamos en que ya había empezado a estudiar, sin saber en qué momento sacó los apuntes y la libreta.

Desisto y voy corriendo hasta el despacho. Peto hasta que me da la bienvenida.

—Buenos días Lynne, supongo que querrás saber por qué estás aquí.

Yo le contesto que sí, mientras él me pide que tome asiento.

—Verás, me gustaría pedirte un gran favor, que podría ser beneficioso incluso para ti.

—Antes de eso, tengo una queja.

Él hace un ademán para que continúe, y le cuento que el profesor de económicas me dijo que podría ayudar a los más pequeños aunque sin recibir nada a cambio, mientras que a mis compañeros los otros profesores les ofrecían créditos.

—Cuánto lo siento Lynne, pero precisamente, mi favor está relacionado con tu problema. Necesito que te encargues de la tutoría de uno de tus compañeros de clase, necesita subir su media y es de fácil distracción. Creo que tú eres la persona ideal y me encargaré de que Geraint te ponga los créditos que mereces.

—¿Y quién es ese compañero?

—¿Conoces a Arthmael, verdad?

No. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, tanto que parece que se me va a desencajar. No. No pienso aguantarlo. Ni de broma.

—Espero que sea una broma.

—¿Hay algún problema con él? —me pregunta inquisitivo.

Pues sí. Es gilipollas e insoportable. Soy la peor opción. Nos odiamos. No hay manera de que salga bien. No. 

—Sí.

—Por favor Lynne, tendrás muchos créditos extra.

—Ni por todos los créditos de marabilia, señor.

—Te lo pido como favor personal, tiene un gran potencial y es una pena desperdiciarlo. Eres de mis mejores alumnas.

—¡ARCHIBALD! El chantaje emocional no es justo.

Nunca uso su nombre de pila, pero en este momento necesito desahogarme de alguna manera.

—Lynne, por favor.

—Está bien. Pero dos horas al día como máximo. Y si ignora mis lecciones, lo dejo.

—Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. Me encargaré de hacérselo saber a Geraint.

Dejo la sala cabreada y vuelvo a la biblioteca como un ciclón, volviendo a la mesa de antes.

—Dioses Lynne, ¿y esa cara? —me pregunta Hazan.

—Acaba de cumplirse mi peor pesadilla —resoplo y apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa, con los brazos amortiguándola.


	3. Hazan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lían a Hazan para que vaya a su primera fiesta universitaria (y primera en general, para qué engañarnos)

—Venga Lynne, no será para tanto— la consuela Hazan dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras reposa la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo soportándolo, créeme que es para tanto.

Clarence y Ariadne, a pesar de pertenecer a la facultad de química, asienten, pues Arthmael está en la boca de todas y cada una de las universitarias de Marabilia. Ambos son conscientes de la personalidad de tal personaje, pero eso no evita que Ariadne saque partido para hacer lo que más le gusta, avergonzar a la gente.

—Bueno Lynne, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho 'el roce hace el cariño? Quién sabe, a lo me-

—Ni muerta. Cállate por dios, me están empezando a entrar náuseas— a pesar de tanta intensidad en la negación, empieza a sentir calor en las mejillas, y justo cuándo iba a sacarlo a relucir, decido cambiar el tema.

—Bueno chicos, ¿y vosotros cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

De todas las formas en las que podrían reaccionar, deciden hacerlo de la única en la que no había pensado. Se miran entre ellos durante unos instantes, y luego empiezan a reírse tan alto que la bibliotecaria tiene que amenazarlos. Pero yo no lo entendía. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Hacen buena pareja, no sería raro pensar que tenían una relación, ¿no? 

—Chicos venga, os conoce de una hora, ¿qué va a saber el pobre?— lo defiende Lynne.

—Perdón, perdón, es cierto. Digamos que las chicas no es que me atraigan precisamente— contesta Clarence. 

Oh. Asique era eso. Para intentar cubrir mi sonrojo me llevo la mano a la cara, y me disculpo.

—Tranquilo, eres científico, no adivino— bromea intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Tampoco es que haya que ser adivino para darse cuenta— espeta Ariadne bebiendo un poco de té de su termo.

—Beep, beep, Ariadne.

Resignada, pone sus ojos en blanco y aparta su vista de nosotros, volviéndola hacia hacia los apuntes.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Has callado a Ari? ¿Qué brujería has utilizado?— inquiere Lynne con un visible interés.

—Son las palabras mágicas, cuando Ari se empieza a pasar de la raya, le digo eso y cierra la boca.

Ya que me siento algo fuera de lugar, imito a Ariadne y vuelvo la mirada a mi libro, sólo para que Clarence me lo cierre a los tres segundos.

—No deberías estudiar tanto, te acabarás agobiando. Ven esta noche a la fiesta de la facultad, te lo pasarás genial.

—Además, Clarence toca la guitarra, está hecho todo un conquistador— insiste Ari, sólo para que mi nuevo amigo le clave una mirada intimidante y la haga cerrar la boca.

—¿La fiesta de nuestra facultad? Pero apenas conozco a nadie de ahí.

—Bueno, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, ¿no?— me pregunta Lynne.

—Sí bueno, pero tú eres de económicas ¿no?

—Hazan, cariño, las fiestas son para todos, no hay entrada vetada para otras facultades.

—Dios menos mal, creo que no podría vivir sin ti— le contesto dándole un abrazo, y aunque se sobresalta un poco al roce, me devuelve el abrazo riéndose.

—Ve a descansar un poco, no te vamos a dejar tranquilo en toda la noche.

—Unos más que otros— interviene Ariadne.

Evitando el comentario, Clarence se ofrece a acompañarme a mi habitación, ya que tiene que volver a la facultad.

Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos de nuestras amigas, dejando atrás el agradable silencio de la biblioteca para sumergirnos en el ruidoso pasillo, lleno de estudiantes corriendo entre clase y

clase, cotilleando o gritando como payasos.

Cuándo por fin sobrepasamos la multitud y podemos encaminarnos hacia nuestra facultad, Clarence vuelve a disculparse.

—Siento lo de Ariadne, de verdad, no te tomes nada de lo que te diga enserio, siempre está intentando bromear o ridiculizar a la gente, no tiene filtro.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, mi hermana es bastante más callada, pero cuando abre la boca, es igualita a Ari.

—¿La echas de menos?

—Que va, si está en esta facultad de hecho, último año, Greta, ¿no la conoces?

—Espera, espera, ¿tiene un amigo que se llama Logen? ¿Y su mejor amiga es una rubia que se llama Ivy?

—Sí, parece que la conoces mejor que yo— bromeo por tal situación.

—Oh, no, no, no es eso, es que mi ex, Logen, es muy amigo suyo, y ahora que me fijo, empiezo a veros el parecido.

Cuando sus mirada se fija en mi cara, me doy cuenta de que todavía no me había fijado en lo bonitos que son sus ojos, oscuros y que seguramente alberguen una gran cantidad de secretos y aventuras. Pero tan rápido como viene el pensamiento, desaparece, pues empiezo a notar un poco de calor en la cara y tampoco quiero quedar como un idiota, por lo que aparto la mirada y vuelvo a hablar.

—Me lo dicen constantemente, aunque sigo sin encontrarnos el parecido.

—Quitando de lado el físico, Hazan, te comportas igual que ella, tenéis una personalidad muy parecida.

—Pero si me conoces de una hora— le recrimino con un tono medio serio, medio gracioso.

Justo llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación cuando me coge del mentón y me dice:

—Eres un libro abierto, Hazan. Y por suerte, me encanta la literatura— dice soltándome, mientras se gira y se va hacia su habitación, no sin antes gritarme que espera verme en la fiesta.

Todavía no sé que clase de magia hice para meterme en la habitación sin comerme el suelo de lo nervioso que me había puesto.

Opté por ponerme el pijama y tirarme un par de horas durmiendo, sé que la noche será larga y quiero intentar disfrutar mi primera fiesta. Pero resulta que la cara de Clarence me venía a la cabeza constantemente, y como no era capaz de dormir, me di una ducha, bien larga, disfrutando del calor del agua y con mi playlist de Oasis de fondo.

Después de un baño relajante, desbloqueo el teléfono para ver un nuevo mensaje.

**+34 *** *** ***** : _Hola Hazan, soy Lynne_. [21:43]

Decido agregarla antes de leer el próximo mensaje.

**Lynne:** _el profesor me ha dado tu número, y también se lo he pasado a Clarence y a Ari._ [21:44]

**Lynne:** _la fiesta empieza a las 22:30, pasaré por tu habitación para ir juntos._ [21:44]

_Muchas gracias Lynne, eres un ángel._ [21:45]

Para cuando me fijo en la hora, entro en pánico, no queda nada y yo sigo empapado.

Nunca había ido de fiesta, por lo que no sabía ni que ponerme, asique me seco rápidamente y me pongo una sudadera básica verde sobre una camiseta negra con unos vaqueros negros, completándolo todo con mis nuevas nike air.

Me miro en el espejo y me fijo en que todavía no me sequé el pelo, pero siento una vibración en el bolsillo, 22:25. Cinco minutos, no me da tiempo ni a peinarme, porque en cuánto desenchufo el secador, escucho toques en la puerta.

—¡Soy Lynne! ¡Ábreme!— me grita desde fuera.

En cuanto le abro la puerta, me mira con una mirada de desaprobación, y yo me quedo más tiempo de lo que debo mirándola. No porque me atraiga, no, si no por su aspecto en general, vestida con unos pantalones anchos negros y un top rojo ajustado a juego con su pintalabios y la diadema que le sujetaba el pelo, más ondulado de lo normal para la ocasión.

—Dios Lynne, estás guapísima.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti muchacho, ¿pensabas salir con esas pintas de fiesta?— me pregunta entrando en la habitación, mientras cierro la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Sí?

—Qué horror Hazan, menos mal que me tienes a mí. Vamos a cotillear tu armario.

Así como lo dice, sin dejarme espacio a opinión, rebusca entre mis perchas y me tira una camisa azul a la cara.

—Esa servirá, póntela.

Con miedo a desobedecerla, me la pongo sobre la camiseta negra y me miro al espejo de nuevo, y esta vez, mucho mejor, pero el pelo… empiezo a modelarlo con la mano, pero Lynne me la golpea.

—Quieto, el pelo te queda de maravilla así. Vamos, que ya es tarde.

Saliendo de la habitación, siento mi teléfono vibrar de nuevo.

**+34 *** *** ***** : _Hey, soy Clarence, Ari y yo os estamos esperando al lado del laboratorio II._ [22:52]

Lo agrego y le enseño el mensaje a Lynne.

—Genial, pues para ahí vamos.

_Vamos para ahí ;)_ [22:53]

**Clarence** : _Nos vemos :)_

Y en menos de tres minutos llegamos al pasillo del laboratorio, y la música empezaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca. Ari y Clarence estaban apoyados contra la pared, aburridos, mirando el teléfono, ella con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y clarence con unos pantalones beige anchos con un jersey negro.

—Dios Lynne, tienes que dejarme ese top, es precioso— le suplica Ari.

—Sólo si te comportas.

—Hecho. ¿Nos vamos? Estoy escuchando Con calma y me están entrando unas ganas de perrear que en mi vida uf.

Todos asentimos, riendo, y empezamos a caminar hacia la multitud en el exterior del edificio.

En cuanto entramos, un chico rubio que parece tener ya una edad relativamente avanzada, corre hacia nosotros agitando una guitarra, gritando:

—¡CLARENCE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Suficiente para que el DJ pare la música y el mundo se calle.

—Jared, deja de hacer eso por favor, cada año igual.

—Es que eres la joya de la corona en esta facultad tío, hasta en la nuestra hablan de tu talento— se calla al reparar en mí—. ¿Y este yogurín?

—Me llamo Hazan.

—Encantado Hazan, yo soy Jared, rey de las fiestas junto a Arthy, estudio en la facultad de ingeniería naval.

—Yo en la de química.

—Lo suponía— le contesta con una cálida sonrisa—. Bienvenido al club, hermano. Clarence, al palco.

—Voy, voy— Clarence coge la guitarra y pasa por el pasillo que el resto de compañeros hacen para que suba y se siente una silla que parece familiar para él.

En cuánto suenan los primeros acordes, la gente empieza a aplaudir como loca, mientras conecta el amplificador, y en cuánto la multitud se calla, empieza a tocar.

Y yo no puedo flipar más.

Porque está tocando mi canción favorita.

Y decido dejar todos mis pensamientos atrás para cerrar los ojos y centrarme en su maravillosa voz cantando _Wonderwall_.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si es que llegáis a leer esto, espero que os guste y que os haga gracia. Iria, Selene, gracias por crear un universo tan maravilloso.


End file.
